The Servant and The Assassin
by Akashoujo948
Summary: I served my young lord for years. I always was loyal to him. I never have disobeyed his orders. But, there was one, I coul not fulfill. One-shot.


Disclaimer: Nor Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters belong to me, they belong to Yana Toboso. The only things here that are mine are the ideas... well not at all. It is based on "Master thief" by _Catherine E McDonald.  
_

Moss,S. (ed.) (1998) The World's shortest stories. Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, U.S. Running Press Book Publishers

_Thanks you so much Shadechu Nightray, without you I could never have finished my homework, therefore, this one-shot would never have be published. _

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'*"'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.  
._._._._._._._._._.

_**Hi everybody! As yo will see, this is a one-shot about Kuroshitsuji. Althought I did not say any name, the main characters are Sebastian and Maylene (I'm pretty sure the adaption in English is "Meirin"... but a friend told me that the correct name is "Maylene"). Well, I must say that when I wrote this I didn't think that I would update it as a one-shot. This is my final writen evaluation in English III at the university. My teacher gave several short-stories, and I had had to write a larger story based on one of the stories she've gave me. I choose "Master thief" by Chaterine E. McDonald. That's way I took some parts of it and put it on this one-shot. I hope you like it, please do not think that I'm committing plagiarism or something similar... o-oU**_

_**perhaps you think that Sebastian is acting more like a human, if it is the case, you must know that when I wrote this for my class, I did it basing on Sebastian, but I wrote it as if the character were a human. (imagine what face would make my teacher if I'd wrote that the charcater is a demon... remenber that this is an exam...)**_

_**Please, enjoy it.**_

_I am one hell of a writer._

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'*"'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.  
._._._._._._._._._.

The Servant and The Assassin

I never thought that I would fell in love someday. I never thought that that woman would change my life in such a way. She was incredible beautiful, I never had met someone like her. I will never meet someone like her. Her skin, pure and soft as the most delicate porcelain, and her eyes crimson and bright, it seemed that they were made of blood. Her hair was red as the pure flames of passion. She was the perfect assassin, the perfect killer for me, the master of thieves. I was the master thief, and she was the perfect ally, if she was stayed quiet.

It all started on the young winter, November, to be more exactly. I was running faster and faster through the cold forest, I had just stolen the evidence for my young lord. Yes, I had a lord, a master, or as you prefer call him. But that was a long time ago, that I am afraid that soon I will forget him and all the things we had passed through. He was too young, fourteen years-old, but he had strong determination. He was an earl, and I had had to serve and protect him all the time. His parents were killed for their betrayers four years ago. So, I became his loyal servant. As his servant, I could not allow any type of threat that could menace him of his position in the society. So, that noon of November, I was running with troublesome evidence that could take him away his position, his power and his little kingdom.

It was no easy for me. He was so young and innocent at the beginning, that for months I had to assure that he would not be cheated by anyone. But the time started running fastly, and little by little he learned to act as an adult, and to no allow being underestimated. Some people dared to reject him and treat him as a child. Poor ones, I had to kill them, it was an order that I should had to fulfill. For that time, my master was not innocent anymore. He committed a murder. The victims, of course, were some of the people who betrayed his parents and kill them. But my young master was not intelligent enough, and he let someone saw and record him. He was in serious troubles, I knew it. I knew when I saw his worried- terrified face. So, it was my time to act.

It was not easy, I had to investigate and follow her for days. But she was not only a mere witness; she was also the perfect killer. She found out that I was after her back, and ambushed me. Fortunately, she did not know my face, so I still had the change to scape and end my task. I went to the place where she used to stay, and I stole the recording. It was exciting, she was not at "home", so I could fulfill the job my master had assigned me. I run through the cold forest, with the evidence hide. But during the scape, I was hit by the sudden falling branch of a near tall tree. Damn it my bad luck.

I woke up in a couch, and my head ache as the most terrible hangover. I started remembering everything. The witness, the recording, the evidence, the running, the hit. I stand up quickly, my long shivering fingers slipped into my pockets, and the panic empowered of me. _It_ was not there, and I worried. The only thing it was there were coins, pennies and shinning dollars. But _it _was not there. I checked one more time, and there was nothing.

"I see you have awakened. I have saved you, _master thief." _She said calmly. It was her, the red-crimson eyes girl, the scarlet fire haired maid. It was the same woman who had worked for years in the manor as my young master's maid.

I looked around, looking for the recording with the eyes. So, I see it. I could not believe it; I was in the lair of "the witness". It was the first time I saw her without her big-orbed glasses, it was alike love at first, I mean, second sight. She was gorgeous, and I never had realized of it. She was a work-partner, and now, my enemy.

I had to kill her, but I could not do it. She was a threat for my master, and my duty as his servant was to eliminate every single threat that menaces him.

"Why?" I asked, but I did not receive the answer I wanted.

"Justice" she said.

"You know that I have to eliminate you"

"I know. But, first stay the night here. It is late. You are hurt and you need to rest"

I agreed with her. I do not why, but I did not kill her that night. I stay with her. I hoped she would understand, after all, both of us had worked for the young lord for years. She always knew -better than anyone else, maybe- what was the consequences for betrayers in our work.

I spend that night there, and I begged her to stay. I was afraid she left me there, so I that way I could not fulfill my task. But I barely could sleep. I thought and thought what to do the next day. I love her and I did not wanted to kill her. But I must do it. Finally, I fall sleep and I did not awake until the next day.

She must have awake first. I get up and she was nowhere. There only was a note which I could never have understand:

"Baby, collecting's my life. Never could change."

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'*"'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.  
._._._._._._._._._.

_**Well, I'm afraid that's all. Please, read and review, that would be nice, considering is the second storie I've write for fanfiction. If you, dear reader, speak Spanish and you read the story and want to let your review, please do it, even if you prefer write in Spanish, I can understand. I hope all you've liked the storie... Thanks everyone, if you find errors (grammar mistakes, punctuaction marks, spelling mistakes, etc) please, tell me, so I will correct them.**_

_**Thanks again, thanks a lot!**_

_I am one hell of a writer_


End file.
